


Beautiful

by Rose_SK



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden Lives (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Prompt fill: "You have to make a choice."
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by the lovely @geraskier-trashh as part of my 800 follower celebration event on tublr. Anyone can request a prompt from my list which is pinned to my blog @havenoffandoms. Come have a nosey, I don't bite and always up for a chat :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this incredibly soft Aiden/Lambert piece. Incredibly self-indulgent, too.

“How about this one?" 

Aiden emerges out of the fitting rooms for what feels like the hundredth time. Lambert jerks awake (he cannot let Aiden know he’s falling asleep or he’ll never hear the end of it) and thankfully his eyes adjust rapidly to the light. Aiden is wearing a fitted grey pinstripe suit, which to Lambert’s despair, looks like the exact same suit his fiancé tried the first time round. If Lambert had known that "wedding suit shopping” entailed a whole day of sitting in an uncomfortable chair under an unflattering lighting, he would’ve convinced Jaskier to be Aiden’s fashion advisor for the day.

“Yes, very handsome.”

“You’ve said that about all the suits I tried,” Aiden whines, yes _whines_ , not unlike a child, and Lambert refrains from rolling his eyes. 

“That’s because you look handsome in all of them." 

“Flatterer,” Aiden drawls, shooting Lambert a cheeky wink before assuming a serious expression once again, “okay but, if the house was on fire and you could only save one suit, which would it be?”

“Trick question,” Lambert stifles a yawn as he straightens himself in his chair, “if the house is on fire, the first thing I save is our son.”

“Obviously, but _after_ that,” Aiden presses, a pointed eyeroll following his words. Lambert heaves a tired sigh and wonders if it’s worth calling Eskel and faking an emergency just to get out of this shop. He decides against it because Eskel would enjoy his suffering far too much and be exactly _zero_ help. Plus, he might tell Aiden which would mean a whole lot of trouble for Lambert. How long have they been in this shop, anyway? Lambert guesses not far off two years. 

“The navy blue one,” Lambert suggests, praying to God that Aiden tried a navy blue suit at some point.

“Because grey washes me out, doesn’t it?” 

“No,” Lambert is quick to correct his mistake, forcing himself to soften his tone, “no, babe, you really can’t go wrong here. Everything you try on fits you to perfection.”

Aiden grins at those words, his cheeks flushing red as he basks in Lambert’s compliment. God, how did Lambert get so lucky? Yes, shopping with Aiden was a nightmare under normal circumstances and literal hell on earth when shopping for their upcoming wedding, but other than that Aiden is the best thing that happened to Lambert since… well, since nothing. The day he met Aiden and the day they adopted their four-year-old son Connor - those are Lambert’s happiest memories. And soon, he’ll add his and Aiden’s wedding to that list.

“Well, thank you babe,” Aiden croons at him, his eyes flickering to his reflection and checking himself out with a newly-found confidence, “I like this one. Hmm, but I think I want to try the white suit.”

That’s when Lambert snaps. 

“No!” He rises from his chair and faces a surprised Aiden. “Baby, I love you, but this has been torture for me, okay? Aiden, you have got to be a better shopper than this. I’ve seen you order three outfits while stopped at a traffic light.”

“This isn’t just any outfit, Lambert,” Aiden bristles, “this is our wedding outfit. This is the single most important outfit of our entire lives. It’s like you don’t want it to be the most beautiful day we will ever share together.”

“We don’t need fancy suits and expensive menus to make it a beautiful day,” Lambert argues, “all we need is each other. Now _you have to make a choice_ , or so help me God I will drag your indecisive ass out of the shop and order myself a suit off Amazon.”

A dramatic gasp pushes past Aiden’s lips as one hand shoots up to cover his chest, as if the gesture alone would serve to steady his racing heart. 

“You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Don’t test me, Aiden,” Lambert threatens, his eyes narrowing with determination, “you get to try one more suit. And then you decide! End of the discussion.”

“Well where was all that righteousness when I booked your favourite venue? What were the words you said then? ‘Aiden, I swear if we don’t get married on that beach I will lose my shit.’ Don’t be a hypocrite.”

“It took me all of ten minutes to pick our venue.”

Lambert watches, with a certain amount of amusement, as Aiden’s cheek puff up in consternation upon hearing the barefaced lie. He loves nothing more than winding up Aiden and seeing those cheeks fill out and flush red. It was truly an adorable look.

“Oh, the cheek! Just for that I will try on two more suits.”

Lambert lets himself fall back into his seat with a frustrated groan. 

“Fine, two and then you decide.”

Lambert resents himself to the fact that he will be spending the rest of his life in this shop. He probably should let Geralt know that he will need to pick up Connor from school and, well, take over his entire education because Aiden and Lambert will die in this shop before they find Aiden’s dream suit. No, he’s not being dramatic. Lambert’s leg shakes nervously in anxious anticipation. He’s really beginning to lose his patience. He’s feeling restless. A coffee and doughnut sound like heaven right now. It takes another ten minutes for Aiden to reappear, this time wearing a white suit.

Lambert’s jaw drops. Aiden looks fucking gorgeous. The whiteness of the suit brings out his natural tan and the material hugs his lithe yet muscular form _just so._ The burgundy tie brings out the chocolate brown of Aiden’s eyes, and _oh_ that radiant smile does things to Lambert. Aiden is speechless as he checks his reflection in the mirror. Lambert can tell that Aiden loves this outfit. And so does Lambert. 

_Very much_.

“This is the suit,” they both say in unison, their eyes meeting in the mirror. A mesmerised smile tugs at the corner of Lambert’s lips.

“Yes babe, that’s the suit. You look…”

“Hot?” Aiden offers cheekily, “drop-dead sexy, like a literal god?”

“Beautiful,” Lambert breathes out, his voice heavy with emotions and just on the right side of soft, “you look beautiful, Aiden. There’s no other suit.”

Aiden’s eyes shimmer with a myriad of emotions that remain unspoken between them. Aiden and Lambert don’t do cute, they don’t do cheesy declarations or poetic waxing. It doesn’t mean they don’t love each other, it just… it’s just that it’s not them, but in this moment Lambert can’t think of a more accurate word to describe Aiden. 

_Beautiful._

His beautiful fiancé.

Lambert couldn’t wait to finally make Aiden his husband.


End file.
